Victor Hugo's RESERECTION!
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Monty is alive and seeking revenge. But will he be stopped in time?
1. The Remains of the Day

Victor Hugo's RESERECTION! (1)

Lilly walked around Jasper with a smile on her face. After what Humphrey and Aaron told her about her bad luck, of course she would be happy.

"Wow. Leprechauns. I still can't believe that. But at least the bad luck streak is over. Now I can get back to my regular life in Jasper. Well, sort of regular." She giggled at her own comment.

"Hey, Lilly!" A voice popped up. She turned and saw Hutch.

"Hey, Hutch."

"So, I heard your bad lick streak is over."

"Yep. No more bad luck."

"Great. Hey, I hear that there are new wolves coming to join the pack."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They said that their old pack leader was killed by three wolves and some TV's, whatever that is."

"TV's?" Lilly thought for a moment. She felt like she knew about what happened to the wolf.

"Are you okay?" Hutch asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh, yes. I just feel that I know what happened to that wolf."

"Huh. That's strange." Hutch then looked over Lilly's shoulder and saw some wolves digging a hole.

"What are those guys doing?" Hutch said as he pointed to them.

"They're digging a hole. Why?"

"Well, a wolf can dig a hole by their selves. I don't understand why they need four wolves and a bag."

"A bag? Let's check it out." Lilly then walked over to the four wolves with Hutch following.

"Excuse me?" She said. They group looked at her in anger. "Do you mind telling me what you're doing?"

"What does it look like?" One of them asked angrily.

"Well, you're digging a hole. Wait. Aren't you four the new wolves that are coming to the pack?" Hutch asked.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm Hutch and this is Lilly."

"I'm Irwin." The black harried, blue eyed one said. "That's Mark." He pointed to a tan-colored, brown eyed wolf. "And these to are the twins, Raymond and Erik." He pointed to two wolves that both had blue hair and green eyes.

"Nice to meet you four. What exactly are you looking for?"

"Well…" Irwin was then interrupted.

"We found him! We found him!" Raymond and Erik said in unison.

"Who did you find?" Lilly asked.

"Our pack leader…" Mark said coldly. Hutch and Lilly looked at each other in confusion when they looked over into the hole and Lilly gasped.


	2. Aaron's Favorite Things!

Victor Hugo's RESERECTION! (2)

"Lilly, why did you gasp just now? Do you know that wolf?" Hutch said as he pointed to the wolf in the hole. The wolf was of course dead and had matted fur and cuts.

"No, it can't be…" Lilly whispered.

"You know this wolf?" Mark asked.

"Yes. Is his name Monty C. Moneytails?"

"Yes, he is. How did you… wait? You! I knew you looked familiar!" Irwin exclaimed.

"How do you know her?" Hutch asked.

"Her friends beat us up and killed Monty!"

"He stole my parents!" Lilly exclaimed.

"He stole her parents?" Hutch asked surprised. "That's not cool man."

"You better watch it little guy or else. We're bringing him back to life no matter what."

"You're bringing him back to life? You can't do that!" Lilly yelled.

"Oh, we can. Now get out of here!" Irwin said aggressively.

"Let's go to Aaron's." Hutch said to Lilly as they left.

"Great. Maybe he'll help us." They then sprinted to Aaron's den where they saw him talking to Garth.

"…And that's how you dislocate your arm bone." Aaron finished. "Hey, Lilly, lover. How are you two doing?"

"Bad. Very bad." Lilly said.

"Oh, it can't be that bad."

"A group a wolves are going to revive Monty C. Moneytails."

"Oh, that's bad."

"What? They found Monty's body?" Garth asked.

"Yeah. And they're bringing him back to life. That's why we need your help Aaron".

"Well, I have one thing. It might help lighten the mood a little. It's a perfect time for 'Aaron's favorite things'!" The rest started to cheer and rant about what he said. Or, at least that's what Aaron excepted. This is the reaction he got.

"…things'!"

"What's that?" Hutch asked.

"I'm going to give all of you a bunch of stuff that might help us like Oprah."

"I don't know who Oprah is." Gath said as the others agreed.

"Just get excited, okay." The next hour got pretty weird.

"Valor track suits!" Aaron exclaimed as he took out some running track suits and handed it to them.

"Remote control helicopters!" He also took out some helicopter toys and handed it to them.

"Condoms!" He unrolled some condoms and gave it out.

"And the next item is a wolf outside that is going to take us to… a furry strip club! You get a lap dance! You get a lap dance! You're going to give me a lap dance. Everyone gets a lap dance!" They had almost forgotten about the four wolves that were experimenting on Monty.


	3. He's Alive!

"Check his pulse!" Irwin yelled.

"You got it!" Raymond and Erik said. "He has a beat."

"Good. Sew up his cuts and clean him up."

"On it!" Mark said. He then felt Monty moving a little. "Sir! He's waking up."

"Good." Irwin approached him and spoke. "Do you know where you are?" He asked him.

"Who the hell wants to know?" He asked weakly.

"It's one of your henchmen."

"You are? Well, I only have one thing for you to do."

"What's that?"

"Kill… that… white…omega…"

"Aaron, can we stop with this? There is a band of wolves that are reviving an enemy of us." Lilly said.

"No, this is important." He then took out a pair of panties. "Who wants it?"

"Stop, just stop." Garth said.

"Fine." He threw them aside. "I think I might have an idea."

"It's not one of your inventions, is it?"

"Yes, it is."

"How deadly is it?"

"Oh, now my inventions are deadly?"

"Yes! Just look at your creation!" Garth said.

"Did thou call me?" His creation asked.

"No! Get the hell out!" Aaron yelled. "And bring me juice."

"As you wish." He then left.

"So, your invention…" Lilly started.

"It's not deadly… yet."

"What do you mean?" Hutch asked.

"Well, I didn't make it yet." Everyone groaned.

"Do you at least have the plans for it?"

"Yes, it's on the table over here." He then took a piece of paper from the table. "Okay, the stuff we'll need is as followed; Jelly beans, Gummy bears, Fluffernutters, Gingersnap… this is a grocery list."

"For who? Mooch?" Garth joked.

"Sugar helps me invent."

"This is the kind of stuff a pup steals when his mother leaves to go hunting." Hutch said.

"Who leaves their pup alone?" Lilly asked.

"And your mom was perfect."

"Okay, here are the plans." He then read off the list and started to build.


	4. Deals, Deals, Deals!

"Ouch!" Lilly yelped in pain.

"Are you okay?" Garth asked.

"Yeah, just shocked myself on the arm." She said as she placed a robotic arm on the table

"Ha! Double entandre!" Aaron said as he referred to her shocking herself on her own arm by the robotic one.

"Ha-ha, that's funny."

"Is this thing almost done?" Hutch asked impatiently.

"Yep, done."

"Can we see it?" Garth asked.

"Sure." He then unveiled a robotic chicken.

"A chicken. Really?"

"This was your plan?"

"Yeah. Why, what's wrong with it?" Aaron asked.

"Look at it. It's a robot chicken."

"So. I've made some stupider stuff than this."

"Well, whatever. It will have to do. Let's take it outside."

"Okay." Aaron then took out a remote control and turned on the chicken.

"It's alive!" He exclaimed. He started to move it with the remote control outside where they ran into the four wolves and Monty.

"Well, well, well. It's those wolves that killed me." Monty said.

"You are looking well…-ish." Aaron said as he saw Monty's beaten up body.

"Well, you made me like this by dropping TV's on me!"

"You don't have to get so emotional." Aaron joked.

"Hey, you don't talk to our pack leader like that!" Irwin said as Mark growled.

"This is not good…" Erik said to himself.

"Don't worry." Raymond whispered.

"I never even want this."

"Me either. But if we want to stay alive, we have to deal with it."

"What are you guys mumbling about?" Mark asked with a sneer.

"Nothing!" They both said. Mark turned back to them.

"Our pack leader is too weak to fight. So Mark and I will do that."

"And what happens if we win?" Hutch asked.

"If you win, you can kill the survivor and our leader."

"But if you don't, we'll take over your pack."

"Deal!" Garth exclaimed.

"Garth!" Everyone shouted.

"What?"

"This will be too easy." Mark said.


	5. Not so Immortal now, hey?

"I got to ask you one question." Mark said.

"What?"

"What's with the chicken?"

"That's what we are going to use to fight." Aaron said confidently. Irwin simply walked up to it and ripped of the head. It fell down to the ground broken.

"We are so dead." Aaron said.

"Yeah you are." Irwin said as he pounced on Hutch. Mark did the same to Garth. They both started to fight while Lilly, Aaron, Raymond, and Erik stood there.

"Are you ready to give up?" Mark said to Hutch.

"Never!"

"You asked for it." He started to slash him furiously. So did Tony to Garth. But their slashing stopped when they heard a voice cry out. They turned to see that Erik had slashed Monty's throat. Monty fell down dean. Mark and Irwin ran over to him.

"Monty! Monty!" No response. "What the hell did you do?"

"We decided to un-join your gang." Raymond said.

"What?" Mark yelled. He then heard Irwin gag and fall to the ground. Aaron had just slit his throat. He then did the same to Mark.

"We're free? We're free!" Erik exclaimed as he hugged his twin.

"Yes, you guys are free at last. They won't be a problem anymore."

"Garth!" Lilly exclaimed. "Oh, you're hurt."

"Don't worry Lilly. I'll be fine. I'm always are." He smiled and nuzzled her. Aaron then did the same to Hutch.

"Aww, that's so cute." Raymond said.

"I'm kind of sad that we have to leave."

"What? You're not staying?" Garth asked.

"No, we have some other stuff to deal with. But we'll give you a shout out." Erik said.

"Well, it was nice meeting you guys." Hutch said. Then they both left.

"What should we do with these bodies?" Lilly asked as she walked over to them.

"Well, we bury them again."

"In a secluded place I hope?" Hutch said.

"You got it." Aaron said as he started to drag the bodies out of there with the help of the others.


End file.
